Me And You
by Giacinta
Summary: Just some brotherly baiting and fluff. One-shot. Dean doesn't always get the girl, and he's not too happy about it! :)


Me And You

XXXXXXXXX

Sam sipped appreciatively at his coffee; the milky vanilla concoction a balm to his tired and bruised body.

He and Dean had recently finished an exhausting hunt that had seen them traipsing though a thick forest for the better part of the last two days, He sent out a grateful thanks to the person who had invented the invigorating black liquid; the hot coffee was dong it's best to make him feel human again.

His eyes lazily followed his brother who hadn't seemed to have suffered any ill-effects from the strenuous hunt, intent as he was on putting his well-honed charm to good use; however Dean didn't seem to be having much luck with the exotic beauty behind the counter; she seemed strangely impervious to his sex-appeal.

X

Sam rolled his eyes. His brother just couldn't help himself; when there was a good-looking girl around Dean's hormones went into overdrive; even if in this case Sam could understand his sibling's eagerness; she was a living breathing manifestation of Dean's favourite girlie magazine, busty, Asian and beautiful.

He chuckled as he watched the girl shrugging off Dean's overtures. His big brother's magic didn't seem to work on this one.

Dean must have given her up as a lost cause, for eventually he turned on his heel and flopped down on the chair opposite Sam, a disgruntled look on his handsome face.

X

"She didn't fall for it, huh?" Sam smirked. It wasn't often Dean missed out, and he was going to make the most of it.

"Shut-up, Sasquatch! Not every woman has the good taste to appreciate me," Dean scowled, nursing his coffee.

"Yeah! Right," Sam scoffed.

"Then what do you know? I haven't seen you getting any recently!" Dean bitched back.

"Only because I don't need complications in my life right now," Sam replied sweetly.

"Getting laid is a complication? Man, Sammy you've got a weird way of seeing things. A no-strings-attached night out with a hot chick isn't a complication, it's a pleasure, " Dean affirmed, shaking his head at his freaky brother.

"Women are always a complication, Dean. One night stand or not, they deserve to be treated better than just used to blow off steam."

"Hey; I give good service, Sammy. I've never had any complaints up till now." Dean replied indignantly.

X

Sam snorted. "That 's just because you disappear before they wake up in the morning, so you wouldn't know!"

"Well, I didn't run off when I was with Lisa and she seemed to like what was on offer."

"That was different, Dean. You lived with her for a year, built up a rapport with her and Ben."

X

A thoughtful expression came over Sam's face." Would you have stayed with her; if I hadn't gotten out of the Cage,... I mean," he ventured

"Sammy, I thought I told you never to mention Lisa and Ben to me again." Dean scowled.

"You're the one that just mentioned them, dude, not me."

"Yeah, well….I can . You can't!"

"Would you have?" Sam persisted.

X

Dean understood what his brother was asking and he didn't want to answer.

If he said yes, then Sam would feel guilty about having ruined his apple-pie life by turning up during the Djinn affair, and if he said no, he'd still feel guilty for having made him promise to go to Lisa in the first place, so he went for the middle-way.

"I don't know Sammy. You saw what happened. In the end it was taken out of my hands. And that's all I'm sayin'... and don't **_dare_** mention the mind-wipe!" he warned, as Sam went to comment," or I so help me, I_** will**_ punch you out."

Sam closed his mouth abruptly, he knew when Dean was serious, and that subject was still on the taboo list.

X  
To top it all off, the attractive waitress came over with the coffee pot.

"Want a re-fill sweetie?" she cooed at Sam, an inviting smile on her face.

"Um… yes thanks," he answered uncomfortably as Dean stared balefully at him.

She was truly beautiful, he thought as she leaned over him; the musky perfume she favoured, invading his senses. He might have to revise his opinion on one night stands if he ever got an offer from such a girl.

She gave him another heart-stopping smile before turning to Dean.

X

"How about you, sir? Would you like a top-up?" she asked less enthusiastically.

Sam wished he could whisk out his phone and capture Dean' expression; it was half-way between incredulity and annoyance!

"No, I'm fine," he said stonily, his ardour quenched by the girl's coldness towards him.

X

" Aw, poor Deanie," Sam teased as she got out of ear-shot. "Your mojo needing an update or what!"

"Sammy you are **_so_** going to pay for this. I can't believe she would prefer your lanky ass to my perfect one."

"Can't be all that perfect then," Sam countered with a grin. It wasn't often that he got one over on his brother where girls were concerned.

Dean pulled out his wallet and threw some notes down on the table.

"You finished with that girlie drink yet? It's time we were out of here."

"No….Why? What's the rush? I was gonna have another cup," Sam whined.

X

Well, I'm off, " Dean sniffed. "I'm gonna drink my coffee with my Baby, She, at least, appreciates me."

And with that he stomped off across the street to the Impala, leaving Sam to stare after him incredulously.

His brother was getting touchy in his old age!

Well; he was going to have another cup of the delicious coffee. It wouldn't do Dean any harm to wait another five minutes for him.

X

Through the window, Dean could see the waitress pouring out more coffee for Sam. The girl definitely had the hots for his little brother. He wondered if Sam would have the good sense to cash in on the offer. He couldn't remember the last time he had been out all night on a date.

X

His mind went back to the question Sam had asked earlier. If his little brother hadn't shown up at Lisa's during the Djinn affair, would he have stayed?

He honestly didn't have an answer, for without his brother, it didn't make any difference where he was, or who he was with.

Guilt would flash through him occasionally for having stopped hunting that year. He wondered how many people had died while he was crashing out at Lisa's, but he had consoled himself with the fact that he wasn't the only hunter on the planet.

When Sam showed up though, it was over.

There was nothing that could keep him away from Sam's side; Lisa didn't stand a chance against his little brother. Sam had first place in his heart and soul, and Lisa had realised it too.

He and Sam had just too much history together.

X

His musings were interrupted as said little brother tucked himself into the passenger seat, another coffee in his hand.

"Dude, you already keep me up all night with your tossing and turning, now you're adding litres of caffeine to the mix, even if it is only disgusting vanilla slush! Did you at least get the number of that mind-blowing chick with the bad taste of preferring you to me?"

"Na she wasn't my type." Sam replied.

Dean rolled his eyes. "If **_she_** isn't your type you are playing for the wrong team, little brother. I always maintain you're a girl, but I thought it was just a joke, now I'm beginning to wonder!"

Sam just grinned. "You're the pretty boy in the family, not me, Deanna! If there's a girl around here it's you! Anyway, I told you, women are a complication and then I'm just so exhausted after that last hunt that I want to sleep for a week!"

X

X

"Sam," he said changing the subject. "Going back to what you asked me about Lisa; if I would've stayed with her? I'm gonna ask you the same thing. If Jessica, hadn't been killed by the demon. Would you have married her?"

Sam's grin disappeared.

"It was a long time ago Dean. I was another person then. All I'll say is this that if I was ever going to marry anyone, it would've been Jess. I really loved her you know," Sam said wistfully.

"I know you did, Sammy. Would you have told her about hunting; about what's out there?"

"I don't know. If I'd told her back then, maybe I could've saved her."

"Na, you heard what Brady said; they had to get you back on the road. Azazel wanted you hardened up for his big Boy-King plan."

"Yeah, well we know how that turned out," Sam grimaced. "Dean, come on man, why are you even bringing all this up. There's nothing we can do to change the past. There's no point in torturing ourselves over it."

X

Dean powered up the Impala. What Sam said was true. They could do nothing to change the past. they had to look to the future.

X

"Dean," Sam added hesitantly. "I believe **_this_** is our destiny. We were meant to be together, just you and me, the Winchester brothers. I don't believe we could ever have avoided it. They say we have free will, but that contrasts pretty much with Fate and her sisters, so all I'm gonna say is whatever happens I just want to have your back Dean. I've been without you more than once and I never want to go through that again. I'm not going anywhere; ever!"

Dean held his gaze, a gratified expression on his face.

"You really mean that Sammy?" he asked, needing confirmation of Sam's words.

"I do; there's no one else I want at my side."

"I believe you Sammy, and you have to believe me too when I say I want exactly the same thing. We're brothers, family, and that's all I've ever wanted."

Yeah, perhaps sometimes their life sucked, but there were surely no two happier people on the planet than the two brothers in their 1967 Impala.

X

The enD


End file.
